Through the Generations
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna wasn't sure why he felt anxious but he did. It was the day of his Inheritance Ceremony that would finally name him Neo Vongola Primo. But when it all goes to the dogs, Tsuna wakes up with a splitting headache, no memory aside from his name, and staring into the eyes of somebody who looks just like him! Eventual G27
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, story time! **

**The idea is not mine and this fanfic is based off of a doujinshi I read on deviatART. The person who made it, Alasse-Tasatir, said I could use the idea so I'm giving her credit so I don't have people ripping my throat out over using the idea.**

* * *

Tsuna never wished to be a mafia boss. He just wanted a normal life. Yet, he never got that far in school. So when a baby showed up stating that he was the next Vongola boss, he was more then a little skeptical. But weirdly enough, now he actually welcomed it instead of pushing it away.

Since the first Inheritance Ceremony was interrupted by Enma, he was to go through another with more security then ever. When he turned 16, was the time it would happen.

The Inheritance Ceremony was going to be calm and collected. Only once it was over could Tsuna relax from the stiff posture he wore the entire time. It didn't exactly work like that though.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he walked into the dressing room. Tsuna was currently trying to figure out how to tie his tie. The nerves he gathered over the day leading up to his Inheritance wasn't helping.

"If you're here to tell me not to mess up, you're a little late. It's all I'm hearing now." He had gained a little of a backbone over the last year. Reborn had softened up slightly, and I mean slightly, on him and because of that it boosted his confidence towards everything.

"I just came to ask you if you're ready to do this." It was more of a statement and sounded like he couldn't say no.

"I don't see that I have a choice now. I have two hours until the mock-ceremony." But the truth is, he had a bad feeling about the entire thing. The feeling wasn't exactly painful but his stomach felt like he had a white hot iron pressing against it.

"Well hurry up before you miss your entrance. Get somebody to help you already." Reborn grumbled as he walked off to get somebody to help his dame student.

After getting his tie tied by his ever faithful Storm guardian, he sat quietly in the changing with by himself. He sat on a bench and swung his feet as he twiddled with his thumbs. As he sat there he had anxiety pooling in the bottom of his stomach as he waited.

It was still another two hours before the mock-ceremony. It was kind of like how in weddings you have a practice dinner to make sure everything is set up perfectly. He sat there and he heard a quiet scuffle going on in the hallway. He immediately went on alert and entered his Hyper Dying-Will Mode.

As he stood there waiting, it got eerily quiet outside. He was tempted to walk out and see what had happened. But he felt stupid seeing as there was most likely enemies against him out there.

When he was almost driven to leaving, he heard footsteps coming down the hall and they seemed to be running from something. They stopped in front of the door and it cautiously opened to reveal his Mist guardians.

Chrome ran forward and grabbed his hand. Mukuro was checking the windows after locking the door. It seems as if a family had infiltrated the ceremony and had intentions of throwing it off. Everyone but Tsuna and the two mist guardians had to come in. But a gas was fed into the room when it was sealed off, knocking everyone out before they made their move.

Who "they" were, nobody knew.

The three guardians waited tensely in the kind of silence that pressed on your ears. Tsuna had gone out of HDWM but he still had his gloves on just in case. It was a tense twenty minutes before the doors burst open and revealed men in black suits. The insignia on their ties suggested Calcassa.

Before they could do anything, the leader raised a gun and sent the bullet in the direction of Tsuna. The bullet reached its target but they were all dead before they could do anything else.

Tsuna jerked by the force of the impact. The person who shot the gun was a horrible shot and it instead hit Tsuna right where his collar bone was.

The bullet was more like a needle. Instead of him getting hurt normally, with his shoulder bleeding and there being a lot of pain, it was just like he was getting injected with a needle. Which made it even worse. He still felt a little pain from the injury, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

But he didn't expect to completely loose all feeling in his body. He fell numbly to the ground, black splotches clouding his vision. He heard somebody calling his name, but before he could answer the black splotches grew bigger and he was encompassed in them. His head lolled to the side as he blacked out.

* * *

There was a family that needed to be wiped out before they got cocky. They had run the biggest human trafficking ring. They got the women from small villages around Italy. They pillaged the women and children, while they killed the men and protectors of the village. They needed to be stopped.

So that's where Vongola comes into the mix. Giotto had heard about the family. Their name was Genesi and they were ruthless killers and stopped at nothing to get what they wanted.

After a Vongola servant was attacked, they were visiting family that happened to protect a village, Giotto was furious.

The family was set up to attack Genesi for their stupidity and Giotto came along to help take care of the women and children still alive inside.

They stormed the base and Giotto followed in the wake of unconscious bodies either bleeding out or broken in such a way there wouldn't be movement. Giotto walked from room to room, freeing the women chained to the wall and offering comforting words to the children.

When he stumbled upon a certain room, there was only one person in it. He walked over and saw he was dressed in a suit with a vest instead of a jacket on, his white dress shirt was caked in mud. His hair was what interested Giotto the most though, it was exactly like his with the only difference being length and hair colour.

The boy stirred from his sleep and his head lolled sideways as his eyes fluttered. Giotto stooped down next to him and brushed the hair from his eyes as they opened to a brown with a little orange fire in them. The bangs stuck to the forehead from sweat with blood caked in.

Giotto lifted the head up and poked around the back. He pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood. His eyes widened at the sight before they flicked to the face of the boy.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing Giotto asked as the boy became more conscious.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, my name...Is the only thing I can remember."

* * *

**This is a tester chapter because I'm not sure how interested people would be in this story. It is G27 but if I realize that it's just here then it'll go.  
**

**Hope you liked it.**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

**©Alasse-Tasartir on deviantART, this is based off the doujinshi she made.**

* * *

_"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, my name...Is the only thing I can remember."_

Giotto's eyes widened as he looked down at the boy. He didn't expect that answer. He blew his hair out of his eye in frustration. He was at a loss at what to do with this situation.

Sighing he checked whether Tsuna had any more injuries. He moved the collar to Tsuna's dress shirt and his breath hitched. A spider web of black veins branched from his collar outwards and faded going up his neck. Giotto didn't expect that.

Tsuna bit back a groan as he was moved. By what he could tell he was getting picked up. He wasn't able to think that clearly by how muddled his thoughts felt. He didn't like feeling like this, it bugged him and something said that something was going to happen that was important. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

He felt something dribble down his neck and was surprised to feel somebody press a hand against it. He blinked away his weariness and looked up into the eyes of somebody he swore he knew.

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna asked timidly in Japanese.

"...Giotto. My name is Giotto." The man, Giotto, answered, surprised at the use of Asari's mother language.

He looked friendly enough to Tsuna and he nodded in acceptance. He felt himself falling unconscious and let himself slump against Giotto. He knew he could trust this man.

* * *

Giotto felt Tsuna slump against him and was surprised at how fast it was that he fell asleep. He shrugged as he Positioned Tsuna to carry bridal style and stood carefully. He turned around and saw Knuckles, G, and Asari all standing by the door with mixed looks of shock, surprise, and distrust.

_"Who's the kid?"_ G asked in Italian as he walked closer to get a better look.

_"Did you find him here?"_ Asari asked as he, too, walked closer.

_"Yeah, he said his name is Tsunayoshi. He said he can't remember anything else though. I found him asleep on this floor. I'm not sure how he got here but he has a injury on the back of his head and something on his neck." _Giotto answered as he shifted the boy in his grasp to keep him from falling.

_"If he's injured let me see him." _Knuckles said as he started poking around the back of Tsuna's head.

Tsuna squirmed in Giotto's grip in discomfort as Knuckles touched the spot where he was bleeding. He relaxed as he felt a warm sensation on the spot and fell into a deeper sleep. Knuckles moved to the front of his shirt and moved the collar to get a better look. He had a puzzled expression on his face as he straightened.

_"I don't know what's wrong with his neck but his head should be fine after a couple more nights." _Knuckles said as he turned to walk out of the room.

_"I don't think it'll be a good idea if he comes with us, Giotto." _G said as the three followed Knuckles out of the room and down the destroyed hall.

_"Well, if you look it'll be easy for him to get taken. He looks too much like me to be left here. I would most likely get a ransom demand if he were to walk out into the street as it is." _Giotto said calmly as he continued to walk.

_"That's true but it doesn't mean that he's not working for an enemy family." _Asari said as he walked a little ways back from the group, checking into the rooms just in case any body else was still there.

_"True, but it also means that he could be just an innocent teenager. We won't know until he tells us." _Giotto said as he used his shoulder to open the door to continue walking down the corridor.

G sighed and shook his head. _"You're too forgiving."_

_"I thought that was a good thing."_

The four didn't say anything after that. When they walked out of the mansion and into the sunlight Giotto saw a cluster of women consoling crying children and themselves. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw how many hadn't been injured.

_"Alaude's going to bite your head off." _G said as he walked to one of the spies inside of the mansion.

Giotto gave a 'hmph' as he walked over to a secluded spot under a tree. He was still able to be seen by everyone else but he was still out of ear shot. He sat down with Tsuna on his lap and tried to wake him up.

Tsuna mumbled something Giotto couldn't understand as he continued to try and wake Tsuna up. Tsuna shifted closer to Giotto and continued sleeping. Giotto sighed as he shook his head and gave up trying. He would have to question Tsuna later to see if he remembered anything else.

As he looked down at Tsuna's sleeping face though, he couldn't help but smile. _'How cute'_, Giotto thought as he brushed bangs away from Tsuna's eyes.

A rustle from behind Giotto had him looking up in alarm and curiosity. He turned his head to see Alaude walking from the woods towards him. His eyes narrowed in on Tsuna in Giotto's arms and he walked a little faster to talk to Giotto.

_"I thought you said you had never had intercourse with a women." _Alaude said as he stopped walking in front of his boss.

_"I-I didn't. I think I would know if I had a child and especially if he was 16. I would have been six when I made the child Alaude." _Giotto resisted rolling his eyes at Alaude.

_"Just because your 22 doesn't mean it isn't possible. He could be your brother for all we know." _Alaude scoffed as he glared down at Tsuna.

_"Again, we don't know that. He says he can't remember anything other then his name. He also looks too much like me to be left in the streets."_

_"If he causes trouble I blame you." _Alaude left Giotto sitting against a tree and he reported nobody around the mansion to G.

"Who was that?" Tsuna asked as he caught Giotto's attention.

He snapped his head down in surprise but relaxed his expression into a gentle smile. He struggled to remember what he was taught by Asari. "He's...my Cloud Guardian."

"He looks familiar." Tsuna said as he stared in confusion at Alaude's retreating figure.

"Does he? From...Where?" Giotto asked as he looked up and caught the attention of Asari.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Tsuna said as he slid off of Giotto's lap and onto the grass beside him.

Asari had come over to see what Giotto had wanted and was surprised when he heard the two talking in Japanese. He walked over and stared curiously at Giotto as he waited for an explanation.

_"He started speaking Japanese and I'm not that good at it. Can you help me out here?" _Giotto asked as he stood up and spoke in Italian so Tsuna wouldn't be able to understand.

_"Of course", _Asari smiled happily and settled onto the grass beside Tsuna before he continued talking, "You must be Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Yes. You look familiar too." Tsuna said hesitantly as he peeked up from underneath his eyelashes.

"Do I? Well, I'll take that as a compliment then." Asari smiled easily as Giotto left to arrange Tsuna staying at the mansion with everyone else. "Hello Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm Asari.

"N-Nice to meet you." Tsuna said nervously as he offered a little smile to Asari.

"I have to ask, do you know where you are right now?"

"N-No, I just woke up and Giotto-san was next to me." Tsuna absentmindedly rubbed his neck as he felt a throbbing pain in that area.

"Well, you're in Italy at the moment. Giotto said that he found you in that room. Are you sure you don't remember how you got there or anything?"

"N-No, I-I'm sure. I just woke up there. But something is wrong with my neck and I don't know what."

"Why don't you let me take a look? It might be better if an outsider looks at it in replace of a doctor?"

Tsuna nodded and moved closer so Asari had a better look. He moved the collar of his shirt and let Asari look at the spider web of blackened veins. He didn't realize it at the time but that was the reason why he wanted to sleep so badly.

"You don't remember what happened to you neck?"

"N-No, it just hurts."

"I see", Asari's eyebrows furrowed but it was hidden behind an easy going smile a second later, "...Do you know that we're going to take you to our mansion?"

"No, I just heard Giotto-san and Cloud Guardian talking. I faked being asleep and they said that I could be Giotto-san's son or brother."

"Oh, you mean Alaude? He's a little tough to deal with at first but he's a good man once you get to know him. But Giotto doesn't have any parents alive. When I met Giotto he told me that they had died a few years earlier."

"Oh. Who else is here?"

"Well, there are seven in total in our family. Me, Giotto, and Alaude you've already met. The others are G., Knuckles, Lampo, and Daemon. They are here but haven't come over to meet you yet. Since they haven't done that well in learning Japanese they can't talk to you as well as I can."

"Y-you're Japanese?"

"Yes, I come from Japan and I hear that you do too."

"Y-Yeah, I don't remember from where though."

"That's okay. Do you know Italian?" Asari looked over when he heard his name being called and saw Giotto waving the two over. He nodded in understanding and turned back to Tsuna.

"Y-Yes, I understand it. I can't speak it that well though."

"Would you like it if I taught you how to speak it?"

"W-Would you?"

"Of course I would. Now Giotto called us over, I'm guessing we're leaving now."

* * *

**Jesus! I didn't expect that it would be that popular. I got 30 some follows in one chapter. Didn't expect that to happen. But all the same, thank you to whoever did because I honestly didn't expect this to be that good. This chapter isn't as well done to me because it feels rushed but all the same, this is the second chapter.**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

**©Alasse-Tasartir on deviantART, this is based off of the doujinshi she made.**

* * *

Giotto sat in his office and heard the footsteps coming down the hall. He sighed as he realized it was probably G and Asari coming to ask more about Tsuna. Giotto dropped his pen and waited for the two to come through the door. When the door opened a few seconds later his guess was right and he was staring at his two friends.

"I'm guessing you want to know more about Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked as he balanced his head on his palm.

"Yes, we are. We were curious because he looks too much like you for him not to be related to you." Asari stated as he walked in and sat in one of the chairs opposite Giotto.

"I just came here to tell you that the kid is asleep but has no trouble going through the mansion." G said huffily as he sat beside Asari.

"I wish I could tell you more about him but I don't know myself. I just found him like that with the weird thing on his neck." Giotto sighed in exasperation before flicking his eyes up at his two friends.

"What is that anyways? Knuckles doesn't even know what it is and he's the medical expert." G muttered as he rested his hand over his mouth. "He said he also wanted to try to exercise the kid."

"Giotto, I don't think that what Tsunayoshi has on his neck is normal. Or even part of this time line." Asari stated seriously as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I know it isn't. I have never seen that in my life and I don't think there's such treatment for it." Giotto sighed as he looked hopefully at his friends for help.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything besides how I can remove a bullet and keep myself alive." G said as he glared at Giotto.

"Me either, Giotto. I'm not a medical person and I don't know anything to save my life." Asari laughed in embarrassment at how little he knew.

Giotto sighed in defeat as he let his head fall onto his desk. "I knew it."

* * *

When G and Asari left Giotto was left on his own in his office. He also had no idea what he was doing with Tsuna as he had no clue with what happened and how to help him.

He could tell that Tsuna was actually in an enormous amount of pain when he moved. His head was fine now so there was hopefully nothing wrong with his brain. But his neck was a problem as nobody knew what to do.

Giotto sighed as he set his pen down and rubbed his eyes. He was still working and everyone was most likely already asleep. Tsuna wouldn't sleep anywhere else if he wasn't with Giotto so he was forced to put Tsuna into his bed, promising that he would com back later.

Giotto was stumped as to why Tsuna wouldn't sleep in the infirmary but wasn't going to push Tsuna if he was uncomfortable answering. He had left Tsuna with a clean pair of clothes but Tsuna hadn't moved from his spot in his room when Giotto went to check on him a few hours later.

Giotto stood from his desk and stretched before he walked to the door. He opened it and almost ran down the hall to his room. Sometimes he would be caught late at night by Alaude and he would be forced to fight with him for breaking the rules.

He chuckled a little at his Cloud guardian's personality. He was used to it by now but he wasn't always distant and it was nice when he participated with the family.

The door to his room was open enough that it wouldn't lock so he was able to walk in quietly. He slipped out of his shoes and took his vest off, tossing them both over to the corner of his room. He walked over to the bed when he was done and sat on the edge.

Tsuna was curled up underneath the blankets, lying on his side and the blankets pooled around his waist. Giotto moved so he was beside Tsuna underneath the blanket and covered himself too.

He gazed a little worriedly at Tsuna as he waited for sleep to come. He wasn't sure why Tsuna insisted that he sleep in his bed but he was sure there was a hidden reason. He couldn't help but worry even if he only knew the boy for a day.

Tsuna shifted on to his back while Giotto was thinking. Giotto didn't miss the slight whimper Tsuna let out when he did move. Giotto narrowed his eyes in worry and moved the shirt collar back to have his eyes narrow even more.

The black from the spider web of veins had completely disappeared from Tsuna's neck, leaving a red-pink colour where it was originally black. Giotto was taken aback by the abrupt healing and let the piece of clothing fall back onto Tsuna's neck.

He shook his head as he moved back and drew the blankets up to his neck. He should ask later. He had plenty of time and it wasn't going to help anything if Tsuna was woken up for nothing when he needed sleep.

Tsuna whimpered again when Giotto was trying to fall asleep. Giotto fluttered his eyes open and looked groggily over at Tsuna. He furrowed his brows and reached a hand over to trace lightly over Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna whimpered again but moved into Giotto's touch.

Giotto smiled softly, he always liked when he could interact with people. Giotto let his hand drop onto the mattress beside Tsuna's head and fell asleep.

He almost missed when Tsuna sleepily reached out and hugged his torso.

* * *

The first to wake up the next morning was Giotto. He fluttered his eyes open and felt somebody next to him, hugging his chest. He blushed a light pink as he was sure that he didn't take anyone to bed last night.

He looked down and saw that Tsuna was hugging him and had his face buried against the fabric of his shirt. Giotto smiled lightly before he gently pried Tsuna's arms off of him. When he was sure that Tsuna wouldn't wake up again he moved away and got up from the bed. He dressed in his usual clothes He checked again that Tsuna was asleep before he walked off to his office to get an early start.

He walked in to his office and froze as he saw Alaude waiting by his desk. He kept walking though as he got over the shock of seeing Alaude. Giotto smiled gently as he neared his desk, holding out an arm for the folder Alaude had in his hand.

"I found out some things you might want to know." Alaude said as he passed Giotto the folder he was holding.

"Alright, what is it?" Giotto answered as he flicked through some of the papers in the folder.

"There is a family that is trying to take over more control. They aren't a vigilante group anymore and they're moving down the country claiming territory from landowners. They use the pretense that they're going to give the money to the village."

"I see. Do you want to go alone to stop them? Or do you want me to send somebody with you?"

"It's coming to the mansion next. If I can I'll head out to head them off with G." Alaude said.

Giotto looked up in concern and shock. "Alright, I'll tell G to meet you at the gates after I brief him."

"Good, I'll be going then."

Alaude left hurriedly after that. Giotto had to also think about what would happen if the family was able to get through Alaude and G. They were strong but there was also people in the town that counted on them and if they couldn't protect them they would be in trouble with a few.

He also had to think about Tsuna. He was barely awake half the time, there was a good reason for that too, but he needed to be taken care of. The black on his neck was turning to a red-pink colour so that was good. But he was still woozy when he walked.

Asari was going to help him learn Italian so hopefully they would be able to bond over that. Tsuna would still only _really_ smile around him. But that could easily be because everyone else looked intimidating or he hadn't met them.

Giotto was thinking for almost twenty minutes what he might be able to do before a crash was heard near his room. He shot his head up in alarm and confusion before he shot out of his seat. He jogged down the hall to his room and was confused as Tsuna was tangled with Lampo.

"And what might have happened here?" Giotto asked as he slowed to a stop in front of the two.

Tsuna was a light pink as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. _"I was-uh, Lampo came into your room right as I was walking out of it._ _We kind of got tangled when we crashed into each other."_

"More like you jumped on me, idiot!" Lampo said angrily.

Tsuna laughed nervously as he replied, _"Well, I'm kind of...clumsy. I tripped when I was walking out."_

Lampo huffed and rolled his eyes. Giotto smiled as he suddenly thought of an idea. "Why don't you to spend the day together. That way you can become more civil!"

* * *

**I fell so bad that I updated almost a month later. I'm so sorry! I have my reasons for why I didn't update it but I'm pretty sure about three quarters of you don't care.  
**

**-Gate**


End file.
